Nyystrom, Kendal
Kendal Nyystrom was a noted Doctor/Scientist in the fields of Cryptozoology and Xenobiology. During the height of the Galactic Civil War, Kendal began to pursue the study and collesting of artifacts and lifeforms relating to the Force, primarily to keep these out of the hands of the Emperor. Kendal would go on to found the Nyystrom Institute with Arthur Bishop and assist with studying the effects of the Tetradoxin used in the Antrixian Commonwealth. History Early Life Kendal Nyystrom was born on Corellia in 33 BBY. Her family moved to Esseles shortly after her birth where she would grow up. An intellectually gifted child, Kendal excelled throughout her early and later education, landing her a scholarship to the Calamar University by the time she was 13. At the University, Kendal chose to study biology, pursuing a doctorate in Biology, along with a doctorate in Cryptozoology and Xenobiology. Later Life Battle of Rotex After the Battle of Rotex, Kendal was wanted for questioning by Imperial forces, specifically members of the Inquisitorous. Fearing for her life, Kendal fled Torellia and ventured towards the world of Acamaris. Following a lead concerning ancient artifacts dating back to the Great Galactic War, Kendal was determined to continue her work in tracking down relics of the Jedi and the Sith to keep them out of the hands of the Emperor. On Acamaris, Kendal found rumors of an ancient civilization located within the expanse of the Kavas Sector said to be impossible to enter. Kendal was undaunted and continued her investigation, eventually finding a way past the Acar and Maris drifts and into the heart of the Kavas Sector. The first world Kendal and her crew encountered was Gatiea, an abandon world that she theorized had once been like Coruscant. The City planet was in a state of ruin, but Kendal and her team did find evidence that there had been people on the world recently, or at least had visited some time in the last year or two. Appearance and Personality Kendal Nyystrom was a outspoken idealist and scientist during the time of the Galactic Empire. While she was well known for her studies in Xenobiology and Cryptozoology, she would come to be known for voicing her opposition against the anti-Jedi laws of the Empire also. Kendal was dedicated to her work, so much that she often overlooked her relationships with others. This was true of her until after her meeting with Lilandra Blackthorne and the realization that she had nearly lost all those she considered friends due to her quest for knowledge. Prior to that, most of Kendal's relationships were brief and shallow. RPG D6 Stats Type: Scientist DEXTERITY 2D+1 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 7D, (s)Alien Species: Cryptozoology 7D, (s)Alien Species: Xenobiology 9D+1, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Cultures 6D+2, (s)History: Galactic History 6D+2, Languages 6D+1, (s)Scholar: Cryptozoology 7D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 5D+1, Science 7D, (s)Science: Biology 7D, (s)Science: Cryptozoology 9D, Value 6D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 6D+2, Space Transports 5D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 6D, Command 5D+1, Con 5D, Investigation 6D, Search 7D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Lifting 4D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Analysis 7D, Droid Programming 4D+2, First Aid 5D, (A)Medicine 4D+2 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters